Haru Haru
by samehada smashdown
Summary: She was just mad, really, that she screwed up with one brother and the other screwed her over. AU. Mild ItaSaku fluff. One-shot.


_A/N: This is shit personified. Like, for serious. It was a quick thing I had the urge to write and I wanted to publish it ASAP, since my ItaSaku muse has been running wild lately. (And I didn't feel like editing it right now, so it'll be done sometime later. Or whatever.)_

_Dubbed "Haru Haru" in recognition of one of my favorite songs, Haru Haru by Bigbang and partially inspired by the Korean music video. And today I just found out that they have a Japanese version, which made me very happy._

_And I really do like SasuSaku, but it is always so much fun to make him the asshole of the fic._

_(Haru Haru roughly translates to "day by day")_

_(Warning: Some characters will be a little OOC from their given personalities, but with the fic being AU as well the situation, I believe their actions and words are within reason.)_

**Haru Haru**

Sakura stared at the torn edges of the elegant dress she wore. She really didn't know where she was, but she knew that she shouldn't be lost in the woods considering her current predicament.

Her heels were strappy, silver, and quite beautiful.

Her hair was in an elegant up-do; pink locks twisted and braided together, all pinned tightly to her head with a few wild strands that were supposed to be there. The heat of the day wasn't enough to wear down the amount of hair spray that had been stuck in it.

Her glittering earrings felt heavy in her ears, even if the diamonds were very small and held almost no weight in reality.

The dress had a tight bodice with mint green laces in the back, and the bottom subtly poofed out and turned into an A-line with hints of lace at the bottom.

It was white, matching the veil nestled ontop of her head.

She wiped at her eyes, trying to mess up the thick makeup that was on her face. It was already running with her tears, anyway.

"Sakura!" She heard two separate voices yell, and she tried to run farther, but once firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"Sak," He grunted as she violently elbowed him in the chest, and was about to run when the other man wrapped his arms around hers, pinning them to her sides, preventing any strikes to his person.

"Sis," She struggled against him, "what happened?" She slammed her heel into his foot. He simply tightened his grip as he fell over in pain, refusing to let her go. He fell on his side, and Sakura, once more, attempted to get free from her brother's grasp, wriggling her body in order to escape.

The other man gripped her arms as she tried to run, allowing her brother to sit up when he could.

"Damnit, sis, what happened?" Both he and Sakura were breathing heavily now, "What did that bastard do?"

At that, she started to cry again. It wasn't as violent as before, her body wasn't shaking with the sobs, but it alarmed both men.

Sakura tried to say something between the tears, but everytime she thought about it, the tears seemingly fell harder.

"Saki," Her brother tried again, pulling her into his arms and rubbed the back of her neck. "_What_ happened?"

If she were in a better state, she would laugh at this, as her brother was not to show emotion or be comforting..._ever_.

"H-he...he..." She hicupped and, deciding that this wasn't working out, patted her brother's pocket where he always kept his cellphone. He pulled it out and handed it to her, and she almost smiled at the background picture.

They were at a man-made "beach" in Suna, and his arm was around her shoulders. He was a good head shorter than him, so the picture had to be taken while they were sitting down. Her smile was wide while he barely had a smile on his face.

He rarely smiled, so it was rare for him to _almost_ smile. For someone as handsome as he was - so she was told, on _numerous_ occasions, by her friends and almost anyone who knew they were siblings - if he did smile, he would surely be as much of a ladies' man as his best friend Deidara - Ino's brother.

Her fingers trembled as she tried to type in the message, and once she was done she shakily handed it to him.

He gripped his phone so hard it almost broke.

"Itachi, your fucking brother was _cheating_ on her," With it now in the open, she began crying again. She slumped against her brother's shoulder, fisting her hands in the material of his tuxedo and _wailed_.

"Sasori, give me your phone." At Sasori's questioning look, Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I left mine at home."

Sasori extended it with his free arm, then immediately wrapped it around Sakura's waist again. He was sure both Itachi and Sakura could sense the murderous aura he gave off.

Sasuke obviously didn't know him at all if was going to pull _that kind of shit_ on his family. He had been the one to walk her down the aisle, the one to _give her away_; he had trusted Sasuke to take care of his little sister, the only family he had left, and he himself felt betrayed by the boy.

Itachi spoke harshly into the receiver. "I don't give a _damn_ who he's talking to, assface. Give your phone to Sasuke _now_." After a string of curses was heard from the opposite end - Hidan - Sasuke gave his usual grunt as a sign that he was there.

Itachi was walking farther away from them now, and with every step his voice was rising until he was nearly yelling at his brother.

Sakura finally stopped shaking, and Sasori held her at arm's length away, locking their eyes.

"If you knew, Saki, then why go through with all of it?" She gave him a bittersweet smile and reflexively put a piece of non-existant hair behind her ear, even though all of it was still stuck to her head.

"I didn't know until we were almost about to walk down the aisle," She tried to play it off, but it had a strange effect. After all, her makeup was smeared all across her face, the bottom of her dress was dirty, and she still had tear-streaks on her face.

"I was about to walk out of the room when Kakashi came over to me and handed me an envelope." She paused, remembering his blanched face. "It held pictures. They all had the date and time stamps in the corner, and Sasuke was with one of the secretaries. Yuki. They had been having an affair for almost three years."

Itachi walked back and heard the tail-end of it. "Three...years..." He repeated and Sakura's eyes widened. Yes, Yuki and Itachi had almost gotten engaged two years ago.

"I'm sorry, Itachi..." She whispered, looking down.

"Well," Sasori stood up, wiping his hands off on his expensive trousers, "I'm going to kill him twice." He threw Itachi a look before stalking back towards the private garden where the ceremony had been. The ceremony she fled like a bat out of hell.

The tension in the air was palpable, and after a few minutes she finally turned to the elder Uchiha.

"I'm sorry," She repeated, but the desparation in her voice wasn't because of what just conspired.

"As am I," Itachi said solemnly, looking down at her with exhausted eyes. She shook her head and jumped to her feet.

"No," She began steadily walking towards him, "it wasn't your fault that I wouldn't give our relationship a chance."

Her voice broke.

He made a somewhat amused grunt.

"I'm glad you only see this after my brother cheated on you." Sakura shrugged it off, though her eyes began tearing up for the umpteenth time within an hour.

"But," She stood her ground, hands on her hips, staring him down, "you could've stopped me. _You could've stopped me from leaving like you just stopped me from running._" She spat her words like venom, and if Itachi was a lesser man he would've taken a step back.

He took a step forward.

"I was a gentleman. I-"

"Bullshit," She snapped. "You were scared. You didn't know what you wanted-"

"And who are you to know what _I_ want?"

"_Because_ we had more of a connection than Sasuke and I ever did!"

"Then why-"

"Because he went after what he wanted!" A pause.

"Then he began seeing Yuki because he no longer wanted you?" That cut her like a knife.

"Even if that is the case-" _Which it probably is, ohmygod why didn't I notice this earlier?_ "-and even though he didn't have the balls to end it, at least he had enough to _begin_ it, to _withstand _it. Because isn't that what you're supposed to do? Stand by the person you care about, _to follow them when they walk out of your life so they don't leave and come back as your brother's fiance?_" She was screaming now.

He didn't say anything. She scoffed.

"I don't care if you think you did the right thing. You _didn't_." All her early anger at Sasuke had vanished, and she was simply letting her rage at Itachi go, the anger she'd been harbouring for years.

"You never stayed," He said simply, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What-"

"You ran out on _both of us_, even though only he deserved it."

"Bull-"

"We weren't even fighting. And you just walked the _fuck_ out like I did something wrong."

"_Excuse me_?" She seethed. "_Yes_, you did _something wrong_."

"What." He hissed. "What did I do that warrented you walking out on me?"

For a second, she opened her mouth, and closed it almost instantly. Her face contorted with though, her eyes widened then became downcast, her arms hung limp at her sides.

"You...you didn't."

"Please, say that again? I didn't hear it the first time."

"You didn't do anything wrong." She repeated, her voice almost lifeless, as if remembering something tragic. "I-it...it was all in my head..."

Itachi muttered something along the lines of "crazy" before Sakura sank to her knees and began crying again.

Itachi was quickly at her side, arms around her shoulders and her head gently tucked under his chin.

She sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her already dirty hand.

"Why..."

Itachi's shoulders relaxed. "I've always loved you, Sakura." She shivered.

It sounded more genuine than anything Sasuke had ever said.

"I...I was just blinded, 'cause I thought I was just going to be a fling and I tricked myself into thinking Sasuke actually loved me and-"

Itachi pressing his lips to hers was, admittedly, an effective way to shut her up.

"Well then," His words were only slightly muffled by him pressing his mouth to her temple, "let's give this another go, shall we?"

As a response - and because she was crying again, she was not known for being a cry baby for no reason - and intertwined their fingers and wrapped her other arm around him.

She almost forgot that she had run away from her wedding, that both her and Itachi had tried to move on, and that everyone else would be utterly confused because no one but her brother knew of their previous relationship - which was probably the reason why he left them alone, _that sneaky bastard_ -, but she couldn't care less.

She, he, _they_ were finally happy. They were happy _together_, that was all that mattered, and everything else would be taken on day by day.


End file.
